


Superhero

by lightless_star



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, childhood!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan selalu ingin jadi superhero. Dan ia pernah, setidaknya sekali dalam hidupnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the story. the cast belongs to themselves. this just a fiction, so it doesn’t happen to the real character in their real life. i don’t take any financial profit based on this story
> 
>  
> 
> inspired by: Danshi Koukousei No Nichijou Episode 5: High school boys and the biography of a Hero

Cahaya matahari menelusup masuk lewat sela-sela jendela ruang tengah yang terbuka. Yifan bisa merasakan kehangatan menyentuh lengannya yang dilingkarkan ke lutut, mencari posisi nyaman untuk menonton televisi. Bagi Yifan, tidak ada yang ia tunggu lebih dari serial superhero Jepang yang tayang di televisi setiap minggu pagi. Anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun itu akan rela bangun pagi-pagi di akhir pekan, kemudian mandi dan menyantap sarapan dengan segera sebelum acara TV kesukaannya mulai.

Yifan selalu ingin jadi superhero. Manusia berkekuatan super yang bisa berubah untuk mengalahkan monster dan membela kebenaran terlihat keren baginya saat itu. Bahkan tak jarang, ia mengatakan hal itu sebagai cita-citanya. Saat ia berkata pada ibunya kalau ia ingin jadi superhero, wanita itu bilang kalau Yifan tidak akan bisa. Dan anak laki-lakinya akan bersikeras lalu berkata pada ibunya bahwa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini.

Ia selalu mendapat nilai yang baik dikelas, guru-gurunya menyayanginya karena dia murid yang baik dan rajin, ia tak pernah membuat masalah disekolah, Yifan juga beberapa kali mendapatkan trophy untuk lomba-lomba yang diikutinya saat di sekolah menengah. Tapi ketika ia mengingat kembali saat-saat itu, ia merasa kalau itu adalah momen paling membanggakan yang pernah ia alami. Bahkan mungkin hingga sekarang, ketika ia telah dewasa.

Satu kali dalam hidupnya, Yifan pernah jadi superhero.

Siang itu adalah yang paling terik selama liburan musim panas. Siang itu juga Yifan menemukan anak laki-laki itu di taman bermain. Anak kecil berambut kecokelatan yang sedang menangis terisak, bahunya naik turun dan sebelah tangannya menyeka air matanya sendiri sementara beberapa anak lain kemudian berlari meninggalkannya setelah salah satu dari mereka meninju bahunya sekali lagi. Buku-buku, beberapa komik dan alat tulis berserakan disekitarnya, dan sekarang ia memungutinya satu persatu lalu memasukkan lagi kedalam tas. Ada beberapa luka gores di wajahnya yang dekil, seperti baru saja menyentuh tanah. Satu lagi di lututnya, dan anak laki-laki itu menangis karena rasa sakit dari lukanya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Masih menangis, anak itu menegakkan kepalanya dan menyadari kedatangan Yifan. Anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, membantu si rambut kecokelatan berdiri.

“Aku Wu Yi Fan.”

“Park Chanyeol. Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Yifan,” ujar anak laki-laki itu, lalu menjabat tangan Yifan yang berada dihadapannya. Lengan kiri kemeja birunya basah karena air matanya sendiri. Namun senyum cerah mengembang dari bibirnya, padahal matanya masih sembab. Yifan tertegun.

“Tidak apa-apa. Itu tugasku! Aku akan menjadi teman untuk orang-orang yang lemah,” ucapnya polos, ada rasa bangga dalam nada suaranya. Chanyeol tertawa.

“Panggil namaku jika ada yang menindasmu lagi. Ingat, panggil namaku,” lanjutnya. Anak laki-laki dihadapannya mengangguk, kemudian menatap Yifan sambil tersenyum.

Yifan tak pernah bertemu anak lain yang sepertinya. Mata polos yang cokelat sewarna rambutnya itu menatap anak laki-laki dengan alis tebal dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang tulus, Yifan bisa melihat ada harapan dan kepercayaan dalam tatapannya. Penampilannya sangat kacau saat itu. Rambutnya basah karena keringat, luka-luka gores menghiasi wajahnya, kemejanya kotor terkena tanah dan basah karena airmatanya, mata kecokelatannya masih sembab habis menangis barusan. Namun ia masih bisa memberikan senyumannya pada Yifan. Ia tak menangis lagi.

Ia bilang kalau Yifan superhero.

Yifan tertawa mendengarnya. Tidak pernah ada orang yang mempercayainya seperti ini. Ia anak yang sering ditindas dan dikucilkan di sekolahnya dulu, selalu hanya duduk di bangku pekarangan sekolah saat istirahat, menyantap bekal makan siangnya sendiri setiap hari, menggenggam tangan ibunya erat-erat ketika wanita itu datang—karena ia takut akan diganggu oleh anak-anak lain ketika hendak pulang. Yifan kecil pernah beberapa kali menangis karena ia juga ingin memiliki teman baik yang bisa diajak bermain, seperti yang lain.

Saat ia bilang kalau ia akan membela orang yang lemah, semua orang menertawainya. Mereka bilang kalau ia cuma pecundang yang sering ditindas dan banyak omong. Ia sudah memberi tahu banyak teman-temannya untuk memanggil namanya saat mereka butuh bantuan dan tak seorang pun melakukan itu. Tak satu orang pun percaya atau mendukungnya, dan hal itu semakin membuatnya merasa kecil dan tak berguna.

Tapi Park Chanyeol punya tatapan seperti itu dimatanya, raut wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja melihat superhero di dunia nyata. Dan itu membuat Yifan merasa kalau ia harus melindungi Chanyeol, karena dia adalah superhero yang dipercayanya.

Yifan menempelkan plester di luka anak itu, mereka berkenalan dan berpisah menuju arah yang berbeda setelahnya.

Ia berjanji akan datang ke taman ini lagi esok hari, dan mereka harus bertemu kembali. Karena sekarang mereka teman.

Di siang hari paling terik selama liburan musim panas, Yifan punya teman baru. Namanya Park Chanyeol.

xxx

Pemuda dengan rambut di cat pirang pasir itu membuka kotak kaleng yang sudah disimpannya 10 tahun yang lalu dan ditanam dekat pohon besar di halaman rumahnya. Ada sebuah tawa ringan terdengar setelah itu. Kenangan masa kecilnya terjaga dengan baik dalam sebuah kotak kaleng. Ketapel yang karetnya sudah longgar mengingatkannya pada saat ia menjahili teman sekelasnya bersama Chanyeol, topi merah yang warnanya sudah kusam mengingatkannya pada panasnya mentari jam dua siang ketika ia bermain layang-layang di lapangan luas dan Chanyeol memutuskan layang-layang itu, sarung tangan biru tua yang hanya sebelah mengingatkannya pada senyuman lebar diwajah Chanyeol ketika mereka berbagi sarung tangan ditengah dingin udara pertengahan desember. Ia memakai yang kiri sementara Chanyeol memakai sarung tangan di tangan kanannya.

Yifan menemukan surat didasar kotak. Ditulis dengan pensil, Tulisan tangannya acak-acakan dan sekarang agak sulit dibaca karena sudah mulai pudar.

“Sudahkah aku menjadi superhero?” sebuah suara mengagetkannya dari belakang, pemuda beralis tebal itu menoleh. Kemudian mendapati wajah Chanyeol dengan kacamata ber- _frame_  hitam, sedang menahan tawa dibelakang punggungnya.

“Sungguh, Yifan. Aku tak percaya kau pernah menulis ini!” ucapnya. Kemudian tertawa lepas, membuat Yifan mengerutkan kening karena kesal.

“Jangan tertawa, Yeol. Aku menulis ini saat umurku baru tujuh tahun dan sekarang kita sudah tujuh belas tahun. Seperti kau tak pernah jadi anak kecil saja,” balasnya. Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya, tapi tetap saja masih terkikik sesekali.

Yifan membaca tulisan dikertas itu sekali lagi.

_‘Sudahkah aku menjadi superhero?’_

“Bodoh. Mana mungkin bisa, ya. Tidak ada superhero di dunia nyata,” ucapnya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah senyum kecil kemudian terlengkung di bibirnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda berambut kecokelatan disampingnya masih memperhatikan.

“Asal kau tahu, Yifan. Untukku, kau pernah jadi superhero. Setidaknya sekali,” ujar Chanyeol. Matanya menatap sahabatnya yang duduk bersandar ke pohon. Nada bicaranya menggantung di akhir kalimat. Tatapan yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Yifan menautkan alis. Ia tentu ingat bagaimana ia beberapa kali menyelamatkan Chanyeol dari anak-anak nakal yang senang menindasnya dulu. Bagaimana ia merasa bangga sudah membuat anak-anak itu pergi, padahal yang ia selamatkan sebenarnya hanya uang Chanyeol untuk makan siang. Ia tentu ingat.

“Oh, tidak juga. Kau sudah sering menyelamatkanku. Menyelamatkan nilai ujian matematikaku dan mengajariku semalam suntuk, menyelamatkanku dari omelan ibuku karena kau pandai mencari alasan kalau kita terlambat pulang, dan yang paling penting, kau menyelamatkanku dari rasa kesepian dan membuatku sadar kalau aku tak boleh jadi orang yang lemah. Jadi—-“

Kali ini, pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dari Chanyeol itu benar-benar penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya setelah ini.

“Kau masih superheroku, bahkan sampai saat ini.”

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu tersenyum. Senyum yang masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Senyum yang Yifan tak akan pernah lupa.

-fin-


End file.
